Terra's Adventure
by Final-Fantasy-IVI
Summary: READ Rydia's Wonderland Chapter 1 Before reading this, then you may start reading this story!     After being separated from her friend, Terra sets out on an Adventure to find her. And along the way, meeting new friends and allies.
1. Chapter 1

Terra's Adventure

Chapter I

The Red Tiger

As Terra searched and called for Rydia. She came across a wide open area, and spotted a girl who was injured, weak and could barely walk.

"Hey! Are you alright? You seem hu-" But then Terra saw the _Kurazu_ and let out a gasp. "It's that monster! I-I'll protect you."

"No, there is no need. I am fine and this _Kurazu_ is my partner." The girl said.

"Oh...if you don't mind me asking...what's your name.?" Terra asked her.

"My name is F-" but before she could finish a beast appeared from behind the trees.

"You! I have found you once again! I order you to stop right now!" The beast said.

"I-it can talk?" Terra said astonished yet frightened.

"So you've found me once again, _Red X_. Won't you ever stop? No matter how many times you try, you will never be able to kill me." The woman then stood straighter.

"I will not stop until I see your body with no soul left inside and watch as It's absorbed into time and space! Now Fight Me!" The beast roared.

"Very well..." The woman started to float, " Time Compression!" Many pulse waves then spread everywhere. Everyone was frozen, but the mysterious Woman and Terra and the Beast could still see and hear what was going on. "You lose once again Red X. See you again sometime maybe?" The woman laughed, mocking the beast that was called Red X, and with a flash, she disappeared, as did the _Kurazu_.

"NO! Not again!" The Tiger-Looking beast said.

"W-who are you?" Terra asked standing guard.

"I am _Red XIII_ (13)." He said.

"What are you and what are you doing here?"

"I'm what you see me as but I was created in a lab, but I escaped. I later found a home. But it was destroyed.."

"Oh... and that woman? Who is she.." Terra asked him.

"That woman was _Ultimecia_ [UL-TIM-E-SHE-UH]. She pretends to be a woman called _Faris_. _Ultimecia_ was the woman who destroyed my town. It was easy for her.. she froze time and killed everyone with joy. Only me and a young boy survived. But I haven't a clue where he is now."

"So she's an enemy..? I-I'm sorry to hear what happened.. By the way, my name's Terra, Terra Branford. N-Nice meeting you Red X.."

"What exactly are you doing her alone .?" Red X asked her.

"I was looking for a friend of mine. She has green hair, green clothes? Have you seen her?"

"Afraid not. She may have returned to her home? Go check."

"Ok, but c-can you come with me...?"

"It wouldn't do any harm, so why not. Let us go_, ."_

End of Chapter I


	2. Chapter 2

Terra's Adventure

Chapter II

The Clown

The two exited the Chocobo Forest and as soon they did, they could see smoke in the distance...in the towns direction...

"That's My Town! NO!" Terra ran as fast as she could toward her town. She imagined her friend, Rydia, in flames. She stopped when she reached the center of town. Terra broke out in a cry when she saw the ruins of her town. The houses had been scorched by flames, some burned down completely.

"H..." Terra choked on her tears, "How did this happen? I was gone for just a few minutes! What happened here!" Terra screamed aloud. "I-I have to do something..I have to do something!" She rushed to each house casting the Black Magic Spell, Water, to put out the fires. But they were to strong, they only kept returning. What Terra was doing, was futile.

"Terra, be careful. You may get burned." Red X warned.

"I don't care! I don't care!" Terra yelled back, and continued to cast the spell.

"Oh, you don't? Well you should, My Pretty..." A frightening laugh said. "It's been so long since I've seen that baby face of yours."

"Who are you?" Terra asked the Mysterious Voice.

"I, am just an Old Friend of your parents. It's a pity you don't remember me. I thought you would, buuut I guess I'll have to jog that ol' memory of yours to make you remember, My Pretty." The Voice said.

"He's hiding behind the flames." Red X told Terra, then he spoke to the Mysterious Voice. "Come out and show yourself! Are you a coward?"

"I AM NO COWARD!" The Voice yelled out. "Let me reveal myself and maybe then you will remember me?" Behind a wall of blazing flames, a person walked out. But the walk was more of a skip. The person wore a red cape, a ruffled collar, it was a man but could be mistaken for a woman. His face was covered with white makeup. With every step he took there was a sense of joy. He leaped and skipped as if he didn't have a care in the world. The happiness he emitted was almost scary... His eyes were also very frightening, they glowed bloody-red, almost pitch-black. "Do you remember me now, My Pretty?" He then laughed uncontrollably.

"KEFKA?" Terra screamed as a load of horrifying memories came back to her mind.. and she remembered..

He was the one.. who killed her parents...

End of Chapter II


	3. Chapter 3

Terra's Adventure

Chapter III

The Game

"So you do remember me! Oh this is great! I'm so happy I could just SCREAM!" Kefka laughed as he jumped and floated in mid-air, spinning around and around while throwing tiny Fire-Balls aimlessly. "Come on? SCREAM WITH ME!"

"What are you doing here!" Terra yelled out falling to her knees, sobbing.

"To find you of course?" Kefka laughed some more.

"Why! Why are you looking for me?"

"We, want you, to join us." Kefka said in a serious tone.

"We? Who are you with?" Terra asked Kefka.

"I am with the Oh-Mighty-God, Chaos. As are many others. But I am in Command of all forces." Kefka happily said.

"So your the group Leader...?" Terra said sadly.

"EXXXACTLY! But I am faithful to Chaos' every wish. He gave us this power! And I tend to use it.. TO DESTROY THIS PATHETIC LITTLE PLANET! TO DESTROY ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!"

"No..I won't let you, Kefka! I promise that I'll kill you!"

Kefka laughed at the pathetic promise. "You really think that you..can defeat me? Such a silly little girl. You can dream all you want. Dream as big as you want. But this...this isn't one of your Fantasies! There will be NO happy ending for anyone. Especially for you if you don't do as I say!"

", we must leave now. We shouldn't start a fight, we won't stand a chance against him. Please, lets flee while we can.." Red X begged Terra.

Terra looked down at Red X and whispered,"You're right...we should run.." Terra took a few steps back, hoping that Kefka wouldn't notice.

"Oh leaving so soon? I was just starting to get fired up. Buuuut if you wish to leave, go ahead. Buuuuuuuuuuut I won't make it so easy." Kefka raised his hands and held them out-ward. " Soldier-Bomb!" Kefka summoned the creatures named 'Bomb'. They were made of pure fire and would explode if hit by any physical or magic contact. "Now My Pretty, I want to ask you. Will You Join Us?"

"No! I'll never join you!" Terra shouted.

"Very well. I tried. Now..before you try to run away, lets make a deal... I'll let you run around a little but you'll have to fight my Soldier-Bombs. If you win and stay alive while trying to escape, then I won't chase after you. But if you fail and die during the process. Then I get to use your dead body and recreate you. Making you my Puppet.. So wadda ya' say? Ya' wanna play?"

"Sure."

"What? you can't be serious?" Red X asked.

"OOooo! This'll be exciting! I can't wait! Are you ready? On your mark! Get set! Gooooooo!" Kefka through his hand forward, signaling the Soldier-Bombs to go.

Terra and Red X bolted past Kefka, who was still in the air clapping and laughing. The two did all they could to dodge the Soldier-Bombs. But the Bombs through tiny fire-spit-balls at them. Eventually.. Red X was hit.. and the blast through Red X to the ground... all Terra could do was stare at him as he laid on the ground... Terra didn't know whether to run, or help him...

End of Chapter III


	4. Chapter 4

Terra's Adventure

Chapter IV

Per-Petrify

"Red X!" Terra shouted

"I'm fine." Red X said slowly getting up onto his four paws. "Go on without me. We can meet each other later."

Terra wanted to protest but the Soldier-Bombs were getting closer, as was Kefka and time was running out. Terra just gave a nod and asked, "But where do we meet!"

"Meet me at Edea's House!" Red X said, then turned around, and slowly limped away.

"I don't know where that is!"

But Red X had already disappeared.

Kefka chuckled, "Awwe. Did the puppy-wuppy leave you all alone? Now it'll be much more easier."

"No. Never!" Terra clasped her hands together. It looked as if she were praying. Then she muttered a word. "Ani-Block.". But nothing happened.

"HA!" Kefka mocked. "Your spell didn't hurt me!"

"It's not suppose to hurt you, Idiot."

Kefka stared at Terra with a blank face, as if he didn't understand, then he became furious.

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME AN 'IDIOT'! I CAN BURN YOU ALIVE JUST LIKE I DID TO THIS PATHETIC TOWN!"

"Go ahead and try you ugly clown!"

"YOU'LL REGRET THOSE WORDS YOU MINDLESS LITTLE GIRL!" Kefka put one of his hands in the air and his other on his forehead and then said, "Firagra!" a Basic Level 3 Black Magic Fire Spell, but nothing happened?

"Huh?" Kefka grunted in confusion.

"I used a spell called 'Ani-Block', which makes it where you can't use magic. And since all our magic is blocked {or shut off}. The Soldier-Bombs can't continue to be summoned."

Kefka just stared at Terra again. His right eye twitched and the white make-up on his face slowly dripped away from his sweat and his expression was mad as ever.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME? I'M KEFKA! THE GREATEST MAGE THERE IS IN THE WORLD!"

"Yeah, a Mad-Mage and because of that, I'm going to seal the Ani-Block. So you can never again hurt an innocent town of people!" Terra once again clasped her hands together and this time yelled a spell, "PER-PETRIFY!" Immediately an orb appeared. The color of it was Dark Green-Blue-Red-and-Purple. The size of it was about of a School Globe or like a basketball. It started to grow until it tripled its size and then Terra parted her hands and said, "Seal!". The large orb flew toward Kefka at a high speed and when It reached him, the orb split into four smaller pieces. The orbs then exploded. The air was filled with dust that clouded Terra's eye sight. But when it cleared, Kefka was crouched on one knee. He wasn't bleeding and didn't seem bruised. but then he spoke. Anger and frustration could be heard in his voice, as well as sorrow.

"You will regret this, Little Girl. When I find a way to remove this...this curse, I will find you..and I will undoubtly kill you. So enjoy you moments of life. Because at any time ... any time, I could come for you..." Kefka rose on his feet and turned around slowly, then walked away, out of sight. Terra felt the urge to run after him, to finish him off. But she didn't. She had to hurry up and find Edea's House, so that she could meet up with Red X.

Terra noticed that the towns fire had stopped. She slowly walked to the towns gates and when she got there, went through them. Terra took one last glance at her ruined town and sighed, then walked away. Out to the open land..out, to the open world...

End of Chapter IV


	5. Chapter 5

Terra's Adventure

Chapter V

A Little Girls Story

The towns gate closed automatically behind Terra.

"So...now where do I go..?" Terra said to herself, "I should probably go to the Merchant Shop in Zhilara [Zi-Lara] Town."

Terra ran down the little hill that her town was settled on, and headed southeast toward the town of Zhilara. Terra walked for a couple of hours and was now close to the town, but she now had to go through a forest to finally get to Zhilara Town

The entrance of the forest was dark. There were two rows of Grim Reaper statues on each side of the entrance..almost..as if they were guarding it. Their statue eyes were colored red.

Terra let out an exhausted sigh, "Great, now I have to cross this creepy lookin' forest. Just great..."

Terra gave one last glance at the Reaper Statues, and she could have sworn that she saw its eyes flash. But she dismissed it, and entered the forest.

The inside of the forest was dark-dark-green. There were very few flowers anywhere and dead branches coveted the forest ground. Mysterious noises could be heard. There were spider webs bigger then Terra that were wrapped around trees. The area was filled with fog and the temperature of the forest was very..very cold.

Terra wondered through the forest for a while until she saw what looked like a house in the distance.

*What's a house doing in a forest?* Terra thought to herself.

She slowly walked toward the house, and as she got closer, the house grew bigger. soon the "house" was now a Mansion.

"Wow! W-what's a Mansion doing here?" Terra walked toward the porch and examined the cracks in it and the pillars that connected to it and to the roof. "It must've been here for years. There're so many cracks everywhere." Terra moved toward the door, and slowly turned the rusted nob.. *click*, then she gave it a gentle push and the door slowly opened. The door revealed a room that must have been a Living-room. There was an old broken TV and there were torn couches and chairs. A few photos were hung but were to faded or dirty and dusty to even see. The color of the room was faded-purple. Terra dragged her fingers along a couch as she was walking.

"This place looks so old." Terra looked at her hand and saw that it was covered in dust and rubbed it off. Terra walked to a wall in the hallway which was covered with photos. She couldn't exactly see them well but they seemed to be of a hansom young man and a woman who was probably his wife who was holding a baby in her arms.

"I wonder who these people are?" Terra asked herself.

"That's me and my parents." said a girl-ish voice.

Terra was startled and turned around while drawing her dagger from its sheath. "Who are y- wait. Did you say that was you and your parents?"

"Yeah, and I don't like the fact that your in my home." The girl looked about 14 and her hair was black and short. She was wearing a mini-leather jacket. The sleeves went to her wrists where you could see that she was wearing fingerless gloves. She wore mini-shorts that were black. Her mini-sleeveless shirt that was under her dark leather jacket was white with a purple smiley face in the middle that read "Go Ahead. I Dare Ya'!". She also was wearing a small Shuriken (ninja star) necklace.

"I-I'm sorry I was just curious. I didn't mean to barge in."

"Yeah whatever, just leave."

"O-ok..." Terra walked pasted the girl and headed toward the door.

"Wait!" The girl said, "You didn't take anything did you?"

"No, nothing at all." Terra gave a small smile to the girl as if to say another sorry.

"What's your name?" the girl asked.

"My name's Terra. Terra Branford. What's yours?"

"I'm Yuffie Kisaragi. What exactly were you doing in my house?"

"I was looking for the way to Zhilara Town and had to go through this forest..but i got kinda lost..sorry.."

Yuffie smiled. "Well I can help you?"

"Really?"

"Yeah" Yuffie smiled again.

"Thanks."

Yuffie walked out of the Mansion and Terra followed. The two came across a path and followed it. While the two walked, they shyly talked to each other.

"Why is your house in the middle of a forest?" Terra asked.

"It wasn't in the beginning. It was built on open grass, on an open plain full of beautiful flowers...but then three years later someone cursed us...and trees started to grow everywhere...trapping us inside.. Anyone who entered the Phantom Forest would never find the right path out and would eventually die. But I've lived in this forest all my life and I know every path, and every trick that this forest has."

"You say it as if the forest was alive."

"Because it is..." Yuffie looked up at a tree near by and saw a creature run inside, to hide.

"Wow..but..what happened to your parents?" Terra regretfully asked.

"They...they were petrified, turned to stone. And the only way to cure them is if I obtain 200 Materia. But all I have is 183... I spent my whole life looking for these...ever since I was seven-years-old. And now all I need is 18 more...but I don't think I'll ever get them."

"Hey! Don't say that! I'm sure you will. You just have to keep trying."

"Yeah..but I've searched this entire forest like a million times and I can't find anymore Materia...maybe..this is all there is..."

"Yuffie, I'm sure there's more. You just have to search more wider. Tell you what.. I'm looking for a friend of mine.. and since I'm probably going to be traveling around, why don't you join me? You can help me find her, and We can both look for Materia while we do? So, will you join?"

"R-really?"

"Yeah." Terra put her hand on Yuffie's shoulder as they continued to walk.

"Then yes. I'll join." The two past a bundle of bushes and entered a clearing. The sunlight warmed Terra's body as she jumped with joy when she saw Zhilara Town just a 40 feet away...

End of Chapter V


	6. Chapter 6

Terra's Adventure

Chapter VI

Watch Out

The town was busy with people. Wagons were being pulled by some weird-looking horse creatures, and a few crates were floating in mid air by them selves.

"What do you need to do here?" Yuffie asked

"I need to ask some people where to go." Terra answered, "Can you ask around and see if anyone knows where to find Edea's House?"

"Sure."

"Thanks. I'll meet you at the Merchants Shop in an hour and a half." Terra gave a little wave and ran off.

Yuffie slightly smiled and then went inside a Pub (Bar) that was to her right, only a few feet away and asked people.

Terra decided to check the Inn (Hotel/Motel) to see if anyone might know where to find Edea's House. She got to the Inn which was colored brown. Or well...it turned brown from all the years it had been through. On top of the Inn entrance was an old, rusty sign that read "Ya' Check In Once, and Then Ya' Neva Wanna Check Out!"

"Creepy..." Terra whispered to herself.

She reached for the door nob but as she did, It opened and a man walked out, but bumped into her and he dropped his dagger. He bent down to pick it up slowly.

"I'm sorry." He said still trying to get his dagger.

"No, It's okay. I should've moved." Terra stared at the back of his head.

The man received his dagger and got up, looking into Terra's eyes. "No, I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going. I'm sorry."

Terra stared at his blue eyes. His blond hair, that was under his bandanna, looked so soft and it was long. He wore blue jeans and a white shirt under his blue jacket. He wore brown fingerless gloves and had a chain that looked like a Locket that hung from the pocket of his pants.

Terra was dumb struck and the only words she could say were "Uhh...ummm.."

The man slid his dagger into his pocket and gave a little smile. Terra could feel her face getting warmer and warmer. She didn't know that to do other then to stare at the ground.

The man laughed softly, "That's cute."

Terra had no clue what to do. She'd never felt this way before around anyone? She just looked up and managed to say, "M-my name's Terra Branford."

He nodded, "My name's Locke Cole."

For some reason Terra got the sudden urge to hurt him...

"What is a little girl doing all alone outside?" Locke asked.

"I'm not alone. I'm with a friend."

"A boyfriend perhaps?"

Terra blushed, but she didn't know why. "N-no. I'm just with a friend that I met a while ago."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"Her," Terra corrected, "Her name is Yuffie."

"Yuffie the Materia Hunter? Why is she with you?"

"She joined me to help me find my friend and I told her that I'd help her find some Materia while we did."

"To find your friend? What happened?"

"Our town was destroyed and I know she escaped..I know she Isn't dead..It's hard to explain, but I can just feel it..." Terra took a deep breath, calming herself. " I already have two people helping me. I have Red X and Yuffie."

Locke's expression quickly saddened..and it quickly disappeared. He shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts. "Can I help?" his eyes were a bit watery.

Terra's cheeks felt warm again. "S-sure." she then remembered about meeting up with Red X. "Locke, you wouldn't happen to know where to find Edea's House would you?"

"As the matter of fact," Locke stood straighter, puffing out his chest. "I don't..." he then sulked.

Just then Yuffie came running.

"Terra! Terra! I know where Edea's House is!" she shouted.

Terra looked at Yuffie, "Really! That's great!"

Yuffie then noticed Locke. "Who's he?" She asked with a little disgust.

Locke looked offended.

"He's Locke." Terra blushed, "he's going to be helping us now."

Yuffie looked at Locke once more and rolled her eyes, "Great." she said miserably.

End of Chapter VI


	7. Chapter 7

Terra's Adventure

Chapter VII

Take It Back

The trio left Zhilara Town and headed in the direction that Yuffie said, East.

They were on their way, but for some reason Terra felt troubled.

"Yuffie, who told you where we could find Edea's House?" Terra asked.

"A woman." Yuffie said, "It was her bunny ears that caught my attention."

"What? Bunny ears?"

"Yeah, and she seemed nice too."

Locke stood behind both of them, watching and hearing their conversation.

"Did you ever get her name?" Terra asked.

"Uhm..." Yuffie thought for a few seconds. "Yeah. It was Fran."

Locke softly laughed, "Fran? The Archery Hunter?"

Yuffie & Terra said together, "You know her?"

"Yeah. She's the Huntresses Co-Leader."

"Who are the Huntresses?" Terra asked.

"They're a group of young girls and woman that Hunt in the woods. They look for monsters to either capture and tame them, or to kill them so they don't hurt innocent villagers.

"How do you know?" Yuffie said as she picked up a small rock as they were walking. She rolled it around in her palm.

"Because my sister was with them once." Locke's voice lowered...and his head sank. "But uhm..." Locke cleared his throat, "she died... They went to go capture a monster but... things didn't go right. Some of her partners that survived said that it seemed as if they were set up... I.. I want to know why...why would they want to kill her. I need to find out who killed her and why. That's...that's sort of why I joined you.. I thought that I could find some answers while I was with y'all."

"I'm so sorry to hear that..." Terra placed her right hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah well I'm not. Your sister got what was coming." Yuffie threw the small rock in a pond that was near by.

"What did you say?" Locke's voice slowly raised.

"I said, she deserved what she g-" But before she could finish, Locke lunged at her with his dagger drawn, pressing it against her throat.

"Take that back!" Locke ordered.

"Why should I?" Yuffie gave a smirk.

"Yuffie!" Terra shouted in disbelief.

"Take back what you said now!" Locke ordered again.

"I wont!" Yuffie kicked him in the gut, "And get off me you Scum-Bag."

"You rotten little-"

"STOP!" Terra yelled. "Don't fight!"

"Not until she takes back what she said about my sister."

"Why should I? Hunters and Huntresses deserve to die. They have no right to take the life of any animal, nether-less capture and torture them!"

"Those things aren't animals. They're monsters! They deserve to die! They're lucky that they even get to live!"

"They're not monsters! It's people like you who are the real monsters!"

"Take that back!"

Yuffie smiled once more, "No."

"That's it you're de-"

"STOP!" Terra yelled. "Stop fighting!" Terra's eyes were red from her tears.

"I..I'm sorry, Terra" Locke stepped back from Yuffie.

Terra calmed down.."Just please, no more fighting..." she begged.

"I promise." Locke put his dagger away and walked toward Terra.

"I can't make a promise that I know I can't and wont keep." Yuffie rubbed her neck. "Now lets go."

The other two gave a sad nod and followed Yuffie. But a sound caught Locke's attention. He looked back. But saw nothing...

End of Chapter VII


End file.
